


Their First Dance

by Team_Cap



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, First Dance, Terraqua - Freeform, Terraqua Week, day 4 - dance, i hope you'll like it i did my best sdhfj, terra is a big dork i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/pseuds/Team_Cap
Summary: Aqua said she didn’t know how to dance, but Terra knew better.





	Their First Dance

* * *

"Ven, are you sure you don't want to go?" Aqua asked for the umpteenth time. She looked at her younger friend with concern in her eyes.

Ventus smiled, shaking his head. He held Chirithy closer to his chest. "Your friend personally invited _you_ and _Terra_. I can't just go with you guys just because I want to. I wasn't even invited in the first place."

Aqua's lips formed into a thin line. As much as she hated to admit it, Ven was right; it would be rude if he went to Cinderella's ball without an invitation. She sighed, looking at Terra, who was wearing a brown tuxedo that perfectly matched his hair. "Well, what do you think, Terra."

"Hmm?" Terra hummed, looking at Aqua. He tried his best to make eye contact with her but later found himself getting lost into it. It was the first time he'd seen her wear a ball gown. It was a simple, light blue gown with her skirt sparkling like the stars in the sky. He gulped, avoiding his eyes from hers, hoping he wouldn't get distracted. He coughed, running a hand through his hair. He looked at the blond instead.

"Well..." the brunet started, chuckling. He saw Lea, Isa, Roxas, and Xion behind Ven. They all seemed to be busy talking about something.

Ventus planned to spend time with Lea, Isa, Roxas, and Xion while Terra and Aqua were gone. The two didn't have any problem with Lea and his friends. It was just that they were worried about Ven not being able to go with them. They should be doing things together, and not separately. But, Ven, being the polite boy he was, opted to not go. He did have his point, nonetheless, but Terra and Aqua wished he could go, too.

"I believe Ven will be fine," Terra finished. He crouched down then ruffled Ven's spiky blond hair. The boy laughed at this.

"H-Hey, come on, Terra," Ventus complained whilst laughing. Terra chuckled then smiled.

"Just take care of yourself, okay?" he reminded the younger boy.

Ventus smiled. "Of course. Now you two have fun. Oh, and Terra—"

Terra rose an eyebrow and gave him a questioning look.

"Be sure to ask Aqua for a dance."

Terra could feel his cheeks heating up while Aqua just giggled at Ventus' request.

"W-We should get going," Terra said, changing the subject.

"Hey, you better promise me that you'll dance with her," Ventus requested in a firm tone, and Terra had no choice but to sigh. He didn't reply. The two just left their friend alone with Lea and his gang.

* * *

**Castle of Dreams**

**10:00 PM**

Terra and Aqua had been to Cinderella's new home, which was the palace of this world, but they didn't know how gorgeous it was during occasions until they went inside.

It was such a lively place.

People were all over the place, either getting food from the pantry, talking to their colleagues, or dancing with them. There was also a band on the farthest side of the ballroom and they were all playing such amazing music. Aqua was in awe to experience such a thing. She couldn't help but stare in amazement.

"So, this is what a ball looks like," Aqua muttered, breaking the silence between them.

Terra averted his eyes from the people partying in the ballroom and turned it to Aqua. He was still in awe at how beautiful she looked. The thought of it was enough to sneak a blush on his cheeks. "Y-Yeah."

"Ah, there you are!"

Terra snapped out of his trance and spun on his left. He saw Cinderella and Prince Charming approaching them with a smile.

Cinderella stopped in her tracks and clasped her hands. "We were looking for you two. So glad you made it."

"Thank you for inviting us, Cinderella," Aqua smiled, gently bowing her head at the princess.

Cinderella giggled, one hand was covering her mouth. "It's a pleasure. Please, do enjoy yourself. There's food, music—oh, and Terra—"

"Hmm?" Terra looked at her with curious eyes.

"You should ask Aqua for a dance," Cinderella requested, making Terra blush and gulp. He was speechless; he didn't know what he should do or reply. He just stood there like a statue, while his mind was trying to process everything what the princess had said.

She wanted him to dance with Aqua? But why? Ven had the same request, but he wasn't sure if he was worthy enough to be her first dance. (At least, he thought she hadn't had a first dance yet. They did grow up together.)

"Please, do excuse us. We have to leave. We still need to greet some guests," Cinderella said, excusing herself and her husband. But before she could leave, she patted Terra's arm and gave Aqua a hug. Aqua reciprocated it and she and Terra watched the princess leave with her prince.

There was silence once the couple left and it was making Terra nervous. It wasn't that he disliked Cinderella and Ven's request, but he didn't exactly know how to dance. At the same time, however, he felt like he wanted to dance with Aqua. He yearned to feel her body close to his, as they danced through the night, not caring about everything around them. He sighed. Maybe he should ask her for a dance, but the question was _how_.

"Excuse me, miss," a noble gentleman called, snapping Terra out of his trance. "May I ask you for a dance?"

Aqua's eyes widened. She flinched, as a hand reached her chest, feeling her rapid heartbeat. She gulped and tried her best to sound polite. "I'm sorry, sir, but I don't dance."

The gentleman cocked an eyebrow. "Then I shall teach you."

"I-I'm fine, really. I just...got here and traveling all the way here made me tired," Aqua replied, excusing herself even further.

The man hummed, dropping his hand. He tipped his hat at her. "If you insist, my dear, but if you changed your mind, I'll be at the pantry."

Terra was surprised to hear what Aqua said. She didn't know how to dance? That was odd. He swore she knew how to. Maybe she just needed a little encouragement. However, in order to motivate her, he had to ask her for a dance. He guessed he didn't have any choice now, did he?

"Aqua," Terra called before his mind could even comprehend. He moved closer to her.

"Yes?" Aqua asked with curious eyes.

Terra took a deep breath. He tried his best to move his shaky right arm forward. "I know you know how to dance."

The brunet swore he would smack himself for saying the wrong thing. Why was he even nervous in the first place? He knew Aqua since childhood, but why was he this tense around her? Was it because this is the first time he'd seen her wear a dress? Probably, but he couldn't just let his anxiety get in the way.

"Oh, Terra," Aqua replied in a low tone. "I don't know how, honestly. If I do know, then I wouldn't have declined that man's offer."

"Hey," Terra breathed in. He grabbed her hand instead. He linked his fingers with hers. "I know you can. 'Cause every time you battle and use your keyblade, your moves were so elegant that it reminded me of a dancer's."

Aqua flushed with embarrassment. Was she? She didn't know...

"Now, come on," Terra gently tugged her arm and lead her to the dance floor.

Once they were there, he let go of her hand. He gulped, swallowing the lump in his throat. Aqua gave him a confused look. She was certain this was the part where he would wrap his arms around her.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Yeah," Terra replied, scratching the back of his head. Heat enveloped his cheeks. "I don't know how to dance."

Aqua smiled, much to Terra's surprise. She grabbed his left hand and placed it around her waist while she held his right hand. "I guess this is our first time."

The brunet smiled. "Yeah."

The music flowed through the atmosphere like water hitting the beach. They both released a breath and gently swayed through the music. Terra never understood what was so special about dancing, but dancing with Aqua made him realize how fun and calming it was.

He felt Aqua stop. His eyes widened when he felt his foot stepping on Aqua's. He tried to back off, removing his hands around her, but Aqua gripped it tightly, prompting him to look at her.

He was expecting her to look angry, but instead, she was smiling. "It's okay," she reassured, gently squeezing his hand. "You can step on my foot."

Her words made Terra feel better. As long as she was alright with it, then there was nothing to worry about.

They continued dancing throughout the night. Their bodies swayed with the music and Terra could feel that he was getting the hang of it. Squeezing Aqua's hand, he decided to lead their dance. They were spinning and swaying, and when the music became slower, they stopped. They noticed people were dancing slower than usual, so Terra and Aqua followed them. Aqua removed her hand on Terra's and placed it on his shoulders. Terra did the same but placed his own hands on her waist.

They slowly moved from side to side, not caring about anything that was happening around them. The music continued playing, as the two continued dancing like there was no tomorrow.

When Terra thought they had enough, he suddenly felt Aqua's head resting on his chest. He was surprised at first, but his arms managed to wrap around her and pull her closer to his body. He could feel her heartbeat getting synchronized with his, and he loved it.

He wanted to stay like this with her for as long as he lived.

* * *

**Bonus:**

The rest of the night was amazing. Terra and Aqua spent the whole night dancing; they were lost in their own little world. And when an idea struck in Terra's head, he knew he had to stop their dance. Aqua wondered why but when she noticed he was taking her to the gardens, she knew he was planning to stargaze with her.

They were at this little bridge and both were leaning their bodies on the handrails. They could see the water perfectly reflect the twinkling stars in the sky and it was beautiful. Aqua wanted to experience this amazing, quiet moment with Terra forever.

"I told you can dance," Terra spoke after a moment of silence. Aqua just elbowed his chest, making him laugh. "Hey, it's true."

Aqua smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. She closed his eyes, feeling the cool breeze ran past her skin. She sighed, as she felt Terra encircle his left arm around her waist.

He was right. She knew how to dance.


End file.
